Die Party
Die Party ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, die von Ken Rosenberg in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge Teil 1 - zum Anhören hier klicken (in Rosenbergs Kanzlei: Tommy Vercetti steht am Fenster und schaut raus, während Ken Rosenberg nervös, aufgeregt und wild gestikulierend hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab läuft) * Ken Rosenberg: Leg dich schlafen, sagt er (lacht) – ich sitz die ganze Nacht im Dunklen hier rum und trink Kaffee! Das ist eine Katastrophe. Wir sind so gearscht, Mann (lacht)! Diese Gorillas, die kommen hier runter und reißen mir den Kopf ab. Es ist beinahe zum Lachen! Dafür ''habe ich nicht Jura studiert. ''(er klopft auf seinen Schreibtisch) * Ken: Okay, was sollen wir jetzt machen? (Tommy wendet sich ihm zu) * Tommy Vercetti: Sei still, setz dich hin und bleib ruhig. (Rosenberg setzt sich) * Tommy: Ich sag dir, was wir machen. (er geht zum Schreibtisch, hinter dem der verzweifelte Rosenberg hockt) * Tommy: Du findest raus, wer das Koks geklaut hat ... (Tommy setzt sich Rosenberg gegenüber hin) * Tommy: ... und ich nehm ihn mir vor. (er legt seine Füße auf den Schreibtisch hoch) * Ken: Gute Idee. Sehr gute Idee. Lass mich nachdenken, lass mich nachdenken ... Oh! Da gibt es diesen Colonel a.D., Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez. Der half mir, diesen Deal einzufädeln, und zwar ohne Vice City Gangster-Establishment, okay? Pass auf, der gibt eine Party in der Bucht, auf seiner Luxusjacht, da kommt alles, was in Vice City Rang und Namen hat. (er greift zu einem Zettel) * Ken: Ich hab natürlich eine Einladung, versteht sich. (er schiebt Tommy die Einladung über den Schreibtisch zu) * Ken: Aber mich kriegen keine zehn Pferde hier raus. Auf keinen Fall! (Tommy schnappt sich die Einladung und steht leicht genervt auf) * Tommy: Halt die Klappe! (er will das Büro verlassen) * Tommy: Ich geh selbst hin ... * Ken: Moment! (Tommy bleibt stehen und blickt zu Rosenberg zurück) * Ken: Hey, ich steh ja auch auf den 78er-Look, aber das wird dort kein nostalgisches Saufgelage. Ich meine, nichts gegen dich, aber mit den ''Klamotten wirst du dort ziemlich blöd angeschaut. ''(Tommy schaut an sich herunter) * Tommy: Wieso? Was ist mit meinen Sachen? * Ken: Pass auf: Fahr zu Rafael. (er erhebt sich und reicht Tommy einen weiteren Zettel) * Ken: Sag ihm, ich schick dich, und er soll dich ordentlich einkleiden. Okay, los jetzt. Mach hinne ... (Tommy geht ... * Tommy (im Monolog):' Für wen hält der sich? Jetzt muss ich mich nicht nur mit Trotteln abgeben, sondern mich auch wie einer anziehen. Ich mag dieses Hemd ... ''... nach dem Umkleiden bei Rafael's entdeckt Tommy auf der anderen Straßenseite ein fettes Freeway-Motorrad, dessen Besitzer gerade abgestiegen ist) * '''Tommy: Hmm, netter Ofen. (er klaut kurzerhand die Maschine) * Motorradfahrer (entsetzt):' Nein! Mein Motorrad! Teil 2 - zum Anhören hier klicken ''(kurz darauf, auf dem Oberdeck der Luxusjacht: im Hintergrund läuft Out of Touch von Hall & Oates. Eine schicke Kellnerin kommt an Tommy vorbei, beide schauen sich interessiert an. Colonel Cortez nähert sich in Begleitung eines Matrosen) * '''Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez: Guten Abend! Ich höre, Sie sind anstelle von Mr. Rosenberg hier. Ich hoffe, gewisse Vorfälle haben seiner Gesundheit nicht geschadet oder seiner Psyche, Mr... äh? * Tommy: Vercetti! Er leidet ein wenig an ... Platzangst. * Cortez (lacht):''' Ausgezeichnet, ausgezeichnet. Und Sie? * '''Tommy: Ich will nur meine Ware. * Cortez: Ah ... eine missliche Lage für alle Beteiligten. Natürlich stelle ich selbst Nachforschungen an, aber bei solch heiklen Sachen dauert das ein wenig. Wir sprechen uns vielleicht später. Hm? (Cortez streckt seinen linken Arm aus) * Cortez: Inzwischen möchte ich Ihnen meine Tochter vorstellen ... (ruft) Mercedes! (Mercedes Cortez, in einem violetten Kostüm, kommt hüftenschwingend näher und taxiert Tommy) * Cortez: Könntest du dich um unseren Gast kümmern, während ich mich um andere Dinge ... * Mercedes Cortez: Natürlich, Daddy! (sie hakt sich unter Tommys Arm ein) * Cortez: Entschuldigen Sie mich, bitte. (Tommy und Mercedes beginnen, über das Oberdeck zu flanieren) * Tommy (überrascht):''' Mercedes!? * '''Mercedes: Leb du mal mit so 'nem Namen! Na gut, ich zeig dir mal einige unserer bekannteren Gäste ... (die beiden lehnen sich an die Reling) * Mercedes: Das ist unser Abgeordneter Alex Shrub mit dem aufgehenden Sternchen Candy Suxxx... (Shrub, neben sich Candy Suxxx, redet mit Kent Paul) * Alex Shrub: Und kennen Sie schon meine reizende Frau Laura? Nein? Nun, leider ist sie in Alabama. Das hier ist Candy! * Mercedes: Und hier haben wir den Star-Verteidiger der Vice City Mambas, BJ. Immer charmant! (eine weitere Gesprächsgruppe besteht aus dem Schwarzen BJ Smith, dem Immobilien-Tycoon Avery Carrington und dem dienstbeflissen dabei stehenden, jungen und Brille tragenden Donald Love) * BJ Smith: Ich hab ihn voll geblockt. Der sitzt heute im Rollstuhl (lacht)! * Avery Carrington: Haha, das ist gut! Tja, ich bin an einem super Grundstück dran ... * Mercedes: Und der Schleimbold dort ist Jezz Torrent, der Sänger von Love Fist. (Torrent sitzt auf einem Liegestuhl, neben sich zwei junge Mädchen) * Jezz Torrent: Wisst ihr, wie sie in Thailand Pingpong spielen? Ich verrat's euch: Man spielt ohne Schläger, wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine! (eines der Mädchen lacht. Mercedes und Tommy setzen ihren Rundgang fort) * Mercedes: Impotent! Und das schwatzhafte Trio: Diese schlafende Schweißfabrik ist Papas Obersklave, Gonzales. Und die anderen beiden sind Pastor Richards und der pseudo-intellektuelle Regisseur Steve Scott. (Gonzales hat es sich auf einem Liegestuhl bequem gemacht, der Pastor steht daneben und der Regisseur ist wild gestikulierend am Erzählen) * Steve Scott: ... leidenschaftlich mit den nymphomanischen Aliens, da kommt der riesige Hai und beißt ihnen ihr Ding ab! Ha! So was hat doch die Welt noch nicht gesehen, oder? (vom Unterdeck taucht Ricardo Diaz in Begleitung von zwei Bodyguards auf) * Ricardo Diaz (ruft leicht lispelnd):' Colonel! ''(Cortez wendet sich ihm zu) * '''Diaz: Ihre Party ist wie immer fantastisch, hahahaha! Ich entschuldige mich für die Verspätung. (die beiden gegen sich die Hand) * Cortez: Ah, nicht doch, Amigo. Wie geht es Ihnen? * Diaz: Unsere Geschäfte laufen schwierig – die Barbaren stehen vor den Toren. Eine Zeit, Freunde zu belohnen und Feinde auszuschalten, Amigo. (von Weitem beobachten Tommy und Mercedes das Geschehen) * Tommy: Wer ist das Großmaul? * Mercedes: Ricardo Diaz! Er ist Mr. Koks. (Diaz entdeckt Mercedes und winkt ihr zu) * Diaz (ruft):''' Mercedes! * '''Mercedes: Oh, ich will gerade meinen Freund in die Stadt bringen. Ein andermal, Ricardo! (sie wendet sich an Tommy) * Mercedes (leise):' Lass uns verschwinden. Fahr mich zum Pole Position Club. ''(kurz darauf, auf dem Weg zum Pole Position Club) * '''Mercedes: Wirst du für meinen Vater arbeiten? * Tommy: Vielleicht! (folgende zwei Zeilen werden nur dann gesagt, wenn man Mercedes mit dem Auto fährt) * Mercedes (vertraulich):''' Darf ich meine Hand in deinen Schoß legen? * '''Tommy: Vielleicht ... * Mercedes: Es ist schwer, einen so reichen, mächtigen Vater zu haben ... los! (beim Pole Position Club, Mercedes ist ausgestiegen) * Mercedes: Wir sehen uns, mein Hübscher! (sie betritt den Club) * Tommy: Ganz bestimmt! Mission Verlass das Ocean View Hotel, steig in den parkenden Oceanic (oder nimm einen anderen Wagen) und begib dich zu Ken Rosenbergs Kanzlei (Datei:Ken-Rosenberg-Icon, VC.png für Lawyer auf dem Radar). Fahr nach dem Gespräch zu Rafaels Shop und besorg dir die Abendgarderobe. Schnapp dir dann ein Fahrzeug (hier bietet sich die Freeway an) und fahr zum Pier 2 im Süden von Ocean Beach, wo die Jacht des Colonels vor Anker liegt. Nun geht's zur Party. Nach der langen Zwischensequenz, die dich mit den Persönlichkeiten Vice City bekannt macht, musst du Mercedes Cortez zum Pole Position Club bringen. Als besonderes Extra parken vor Pier 2 ein Banshee, ein Cheetah, ein Infernus und eine Stretch-Limousine. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Mercedes Cortez stirbt. Anspielung Steve Scott erzählt auf der Party von seinem neuen Filmkonzept: „...leidenschaftlich mit den nymphomanischen Aliens, da kommt der riesige Hai und beißt ihnen ihr Ding ab!“ Eine klare Anspielung auf den Kassenschlager „Der weiße Hai“. Bildergalerie Die Party, Ocean Beach, VC.JPG Die Party 2, Ocean Beach, VC.JPG Die Party 3, Ocean Beach, VC.JPG Benachrichtigung * Straßenkleidung in Verstecken angeliefert. * Abendgarderobe bei Rafael's in Ocean Beach erhältlich. Kategorie:Vice-City-Missionen Kategorie:Ken-Rosenberg-Missionen Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Film und Fernsehen